Love, Books & Magic
by GnightLullabies
Summary: Hermione aime Fred depuis sa 5ième année, Fred aime Hermione depuis l'été de ses 16 ans. Après la mort de Tom Jedusor, les élèves cherchent à vivre normalement. Est-ce vraiment possible?
1. Chapter 1: Le réveil

**Salut Tout le monde! Je voulais juste vous informé que la fic est en "hiatus". j'ai eu quelques commentaires de lectrices ET d'amis qui m'ont pousser a modifié quelques petites choses dans la fic. Je suis consciente également qu'il y a certaines erreur d'orthographe ( certaines qui sautent aux yeux et d'autre moins) et je compte réglé sa aussi! Donc voila, il se peut que dans quelque temps, il y ait une nouvelle version plus longue et quelques peu modifié de cette fanfic. J'espère que vous comprendrez et que vous aller aimer la nouvelle version! Je vous redonne des nouvelles lorsque je posterai le nouvea chapitre 1! :)**

**-Mimiii**

**Chapitre 1: Le réveil**

- Mademoiselle Weasley, laissez-nous faire notre travail! Ils sont tous très amoché et ce que vous avez vécu à été quelque chose de très éprouvant. Je comprends que ce sont vos amis et frère mais par la barbe de Merlin, laissez nous faire notre travail! S'énerva une voix tout près d'Hermione.

Elle entendit encore son amie répliquée au médicomage mais Hermione n'eut pas la force d'écouter. Elle replongea dans son sommeil gorgé de cauchemar. _Un combat féroce rempli de cris, de sang, de vengeance mais surtout, un combat où le courage et l'entraide était l'atout pour convaincre l'ennemi. Le dernier coup de baguette d'Harry avait servit à tué Voldemort. Lorsqu'Harry s'était écroulé sur le dur sol de Poudlard, ça avait sauté au visage d'Hermione : beaucoup d'amis y avaient laissé leur vie dans ce désastre. Elle s'était approché rapidement du corps épuisé de la légende de la magie et avait reposé sa main sur les cheveux du jeune homme. Ginny Weasley s'était précipité vers Potter en même temps qu'Hermione et avait les doigts serré autour de la main de son petit copain. La plus jeune des Weasley avait levé les yeux vers son amie et lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle s'occuperait d'Harry. Hermione avait hoché la tête et s'était levé doucement pour constater les dégâts autour d'elle. Quelques corps inerte, sans vie et d'autre totalement affaiblies. La née-Moldus avait pu remarquer Seamus, Neville et Luna assis tout les trois dans un coin. Elle s'était mise à marcher dans les couloirs de Poudlard, complètement vidée, éreinté de ce qui venait tout juste de se passer. Elle avait passé tout près du corps sans vie de Severus Rogue puis la panique l'avait rapidement gagné. Où était Ron? Et les jumeaux? Elle s'était mise à courir sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Elle avait passé dans la grande Salle Commune, les dortoirs, la tour de Gryffondor mais n'avait pas trouvé ses amis. Elle avait soudainement décidé de sortir dehors où le chaos était aussi hurlant qu'à l'intérieur. Elle s'était finalement arrêtée pour pouvoir regarder attentivement dans l'obscurité afin de repérer Ron ou les jumeaux. Lorsque ses yeux s'étaient posé sur Ron qui était agenouillé tout près de Parvati, son cœur s'était serré fortement. Elle s'était approché de lui et les deux amis eut le même réflexe quand leur yeux s'était croisé : ils avaient couru vers l'autre et s'était serré dans leur bras. _

_- C'est fini, ça va Mione… chuchota Ron dans l'oreille de son amie._

_Elle pouvait sentir le mélange du sang et du brûlé sur Ron, non seulement parce qu'il y avait eut plusieurs explosion dans le désastre mais aussi parce que le nombre exagéré de sortilège qu'il avait pu recevoir et évité avait laissé des traces sur les vêtements du jeune Weasley. Le premier geste que fut Hermione lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvé dans les bras de son alter ego ça avait été de le serrer si fort qu'il en avait gémit de douleur. Après s'être excusé, Hermione s'était détaché graduellement de Ron et avait levé les yeux vers lui. Son regard s'était soudainement embrouiller de larmes, la panique qu'elle avait ressentit avant d'apercevoir Ron l'avait regagné en un rien de temps. Son cœur voulait sortir de sa poitrine et son corps l'a menaçait de l'a lâché d'une minute à l'autre. Ses jambes tremblaient comme elles n'avaient jamais tremblé avant et ses oreilles bourdonnaient si fort qu'elle ne parvenait plus à entendre tout le monde qui criait à l'aide, qui pleurait la perte de leur amis ou encore qui combattait encore avec quelques Mangemorts qui étaient têtus._

_- Ron… Où sont George et Fred? Questionna-t-elle la voix tremblante._

_Ron avait froncé les sourcils à sa question puis s'était mit à regarder frénétiquement de gauche à droite et avait vu George déplacer rageusement et désespérément de gros morceaux de pierre. On pouvait facilement voir qu'il y avait un corps sous cette abondance de gigantesques pierres et Ron cru voir une petite masse de cheveux roux sous ces cailloux. Hermione pu sentir qu'il s'était arrêté de respirer pendant quelques secondes._

_- Oh non… Avait marmonné Ron, les yeux fixés sur le tas de roches._

_- RON! Avait hurlé un des jumeaux en le voyant, Vite viens m'aider! _

_La Gryffondor avait vu dans les yeux de Ron que la personne qui gisait sous ces cailloux, ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Elle continuait à se demander où était passé Fred et avait osé regarder autour d'elle pour voir si elle ne le verrait pas tout près mais il n'était pas dans les parages. Lorsqu'elle avait entendu George hurler, elle et Ron s'était précipité vers le grand farceur. Hermione eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle avait vu qui était sous ce tas de cailloux. Fred était couvert de poussière de roches et de sang. Du sang, il y en avait partout! Il y en avait sur les pierres autour de lui, il en avait plein le visage et plein de corps. Hermione eut un haut de cœur lorsqu'elle avait vu Fred dans cet état. Ce n'était pas un haut de cœur de dégout, mais un de souffrance. Comme si on apprenait la mort d'un être vraiment cher à nos yeux et qu'il était sous nos yeux. Son Fred ne pouvait pas être mort. Elle aurait demandé à mourir à sa place. Il ne pouvait pas être mort! _

_- Non! Non, il ne peut pas… NON! S'était soudainement écrié la jeune femme en se laissant tomber à genou aux côtés de Fred_

_- Herm… commença George en déposant une main dans son dos_

_- NON! Avait hurlé Hermione en poussant la main de George et en reposant son front sur celui de Fred._

_Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle avait vu un grand trou noir. Plus rien, elle n'avait même pas vu Fred à ses côtés. Était-elle morte, d'un coup? Peut-être étais-ce un Mangemort qui lui avait jeté un sortilège sans qu'elle ait le temps de s'en rendre compte. Elle voulait revoir Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna… Fred!_

Soudainement, un cri aigu perça le silence de la grande salle blanche. Hermione gigota dans son lit d'hôpital en continuant à hurler.

- Hermione, Hermione, ma chérie! Réveille-toi, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar! S'exclama Mme Weasley en caressant les cheveux de la jeune femme.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrèrent en un éclair. De grandes larmes coulaient le long de ses tempes pour s'écraser dans ses cheveux emmêlés et sa respiration était haletante, tellement que Hermione en avait mal au ventre. Elle pouvait presque sentir tout ses organes se tortiller en elle. Chaque petite parcelle de peau, d'organe lui faisait un mal terrible. Lorsqu'elle s'est mise à crier, tous les élèves de Poudlard qui étaient réveillé à ce moment levèrent la tête en un synchronisme incroyable. Seamus lança un regard qui en voulait dire beaucoup à Ron tandis que celui-ci se redressa du lit de Parvati. Son cœur se tordait violement lorsque les cris et pleurs d'Hermione venu à ses oreilles. Lentement, il se mit à marcher doucement vers le lit d'Hermione ne voulant pas interrompe l'intervention de sa mère à l'égard de la jeune fille en panique.

- Sshh, ça va, c'est finit ma chérie! Continua Molly en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

- Ha…Harry, Ron…Sanglota-t-elle.

- Harry va bien, il est à ta gauche! Ron est avec Parvati, il est sortit de son lit ce matin. Tout va bien Hermione.

Hermione tourna la tête vers sa gauche et vit, en effet, son ami endormit. Il avait des bandages un peu partout sur le corps et il était un peu pâle mais il était la, c'était l'important pour Hermione. Puis, son visage revenu dans l'esprit de la sorcière. Ce grand rouquin farceur qui avait toujours un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Ce jeune homme qui avait fait chavirer son cœur depuis sa 5ième année. À ces pensées, ses yeux se remplirent aussitôt de larmes. Elle eut l'impression de tomber d'un immeuble de 50 étages. Elle le revoyait sous ce tas de pierre et ressentait encore la même sensation que lorsqu'elle l'avait vu : elle se sentait mourir. Elle sentait son corps, qui était déjà blessé, se déchiré en milles morceaux.

- Fred… chuchota-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Elle ne pensait pas que Molly l'avait entendu jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentit une main dans la sienne. C'était la main d'une maman qui avait cajolé ses enfants, qui leur avait caressé la tête, tresser les cheveux de sa petite fille. C'était des mains qui avait fait beaucoup pour ses propres enfants et Hermione savait très bien que Molly l'a prenait elle et Harry comme ses propres enfants donc ces mains en faisait autant pour eux qu'elles avaient pu faire pour les rouquins et la rouquine qu'Hermione connaissait. Alors que les doigts de Mme Weasley se serraient doucement autour de la main d'Hermione, cette dernière laissa sortir un autre petit sanglot.

- Il va bien aussi Hermione, ouvre les yeux… chuchota la Weasley avec un petit sourire.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent automatiquement et Molly fit un petit signe de tête à la droite d'elle. Sa tête se tourna vers sa droite et vit une masse de cheveux roux dans un tas de couverture blanche. Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement. Il était toujours vivant. Son Fred était toujours vivant. Elle eut l'impression que son cœur ne pesait qu'une plume à présent, elle cru être prise de nausée pendant un instant puis se redressa dans son petit lit blanc. Elle sortit prudemment les pieds des couvertures qui avaient l'écœurante odeur du sang et du renfermer. Lorsqu'elle posa un orteil par terre, elle s'élança d'un coup sur ses pieds et s'approcha du lit du jumeau sans connaissance. Son sommeil avait l'air paisible, totalement vierge de cauchemar et d'inquiétude. Elle se demanda pendant une seconde s'il ressemblait vraiment à ça lorsqu'il était endormit dans son propre lit. Malheureusement, cette pensée alla s'écraser dans le fond de sa tête car elle sentit une deuxième présence à ses côtés, elle était consciente de la présence de Molly mais elle savait que Ron était entré dans son espace. C'est à ce moment qu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle ne s'était même pas retourné et elle savait que c'était la main de Ron, non seulement parce qu'elle avait l'odeur de Ron qui était venu lui chatouiller les narines mais aussi parce que la main qui était installé sur son épaule n'avait rien avoir avec la main de Ginny ou encore de Mme Weasley.

- Comment tu te sens? Chuchota Ron en serrant doucement son emprise sur l'épaule de son amie

- Je me sens comme une personne qui vient de faire une guerre et qui a la moitié de ses amis sur des lits d'hôpital… répondit Hermione sans bouger d'un poil.

Elle gardait ses yeux sur le corps endormit de Fred. Elle se foutait un peu de cacher ses sentiments pour le jumeau à l'instant. Ron savait depuis maintenant un bon bout de temps qu'Hermione avait des sentiments pour son frère, elle lui avait avoué il y a presque un an mais elle n'aurait même pas eu à le lui dire car il pouvait lire en elle comme un grand livre ouvert. Et pour ce qui est de Mme Weasley, elle pouvait aussi lire Hermione aussi facilement que Ron pouvait le faire donc Hermione ne pouvait rien n'y faire, ils savaient tout les deux que la jeune sorcière avaient de forts sentiments pour Fred.

- Il va bien aller Mione… chuchota-t-il en l'étreignant de derrière de façon totalement amical.

- Je sais…


	2. Chapter 2: Adaptation

_Heelloo!:) Alors comment trouvez vous le premier chapitre? n'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions, commentaires! Je ne mord pas et j'adooree lire les opinions des autres! Je dois vous avouer que je suis consciente que ce chapitre 2 n'est pas très long mais je vous promet un chapitre 3 plus long!:P Je viens tout juste de le terminer et je crois que les fans de Fred et Hemrione vont aimez! :D Aller, J'attend vos impressions! :D _

_-Mimiii_

**Chapitre 2 : Adaptation**

Une semaine s'était passé depuis la mort du Seigneur des ténèbres. Peu à peu, les élèves s'étaient réveillé soit en hurlant ou encore en total panique. Harry s'était réveillé environ 2 jours après Hermione et ce fut la jeune née-Moldus qui fut la première à le voir ouvrir les yeux. Son regard pouvait traduire la peur et la panique qui émanait de son corps tout entier. La première personne qu'il demanda lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits fut Ginny et ça, Hermione n'en était vraiment pas étonné! Weasley et Potter était extrêmement attaché l'un envers l'autre mais essayait de faire en sorte que ca ne paraisse pas trop aux yeux de Molly et Arthur. Évidement, c'était un échec total car M. et Mme Weasley savait depuis longtemps que Ginny aimait Harry et que le jeune Potter avait des vus sur leur fille! Le jour du mariage de Bill et Fleur fut la journée où ils confirmèrent les doutes des autres. Mais advenant des circonstances, ils n'avaient pas pu vraiment démontrer leur sentiments l'un envers l'autre après le mariage à cause de la grande aventure que le trio eut à accomplir. Lorsqu'Harry et Ginny s'étaient retrouvés, ils n'eurent pas vraiment le temps pour les gestes d'affections car la guerre venait tout juste d'être déclarée. Hermione frissonnait à la pensée de cette guerre interminable qui avait duré près de 7 ans. Certes, cette guerre avait été extrêmement éprouvante pour chacun d'eux. Tout le monde réagissait d'une manière différente. Ginny resta au chevet d'Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux, Ron accourait lorsque quelqu'un manifestait le moindre petit besoin, Harry gardait ses air d'héros et de supporteur auprès des autres. Hermione, de son côté, n'avait pas verser une seule larme en pensant a toute les personnes qui était morte dans ce désastre. Elle avait vu Padma pleurer souvent et même Mme Weasley avait peine à s'approcher de ceux qui était toujours sans connaissance. Hermione voyait très souvent ses larmes tomber le long de ses joues quand la mère Weasley s'approchait de Fred qui n'avait toujours pas donner de signe. Ses yeux traduisaient la douleur d'une mère qui avait l'impression de perdre son fils. Elle passait souvent ses doigts le long des cheveux cuivre de l'homme, la lèvre tremblante. Le cœur d'Hermione se brisait à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Molly se pencher vers Fred.

- Molly, tenez bon… il respire, c'est le principal non? Il se réveillera lorsqu'il sera prêt! Fit Hermione d'un ton doux en mettant une main sur celle de Molly.

La maman hocha la tête en souriant à Hermione malgré les grosses larmes qui glissaient jusqu'à ses lèvres.

- Hermione, tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de rester près de lui! Tu peux aller te reposer ma chérie… fit doucement Arthur en se penchant vers la jeune femme qui était assise tout près du jumeau, un livre sur les genoux.

Hermione secoua frénétiquement la tête. Elle ne voulait pas quitter Fred. Elle était allé prendre une douche au Terrier plus tôt dans la journée et elle trouvait qu'elle était partit beaucoup trop longtemps. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit absolument sur qu'il allait bien et cette confirmation, elle l'aurait lorsqu'il allait ouvrir les yeux.

- Je veux être la lorsqu'il ouvrira les yeux, je veux être sur qu'il ira bien! Répliqua Hermione en posant les yeux sur Fred puis en les levants vers M. Weasley

Les parents lui fit un petit sourire et la laissa continuer sa lecture. Les heures passèrent doucement et Hermione n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, elle était totalement plonger dans son livre mais levait les yeux de temps en temps vers Fred. Vers minuit, elle s'endormit et ne sentit même pas que quelqu'un la porta vers un lit. Ce n'est que le lendemain qu'elle se réveilla dans les couvertures chaudes qu'elle compris qu'on l'avait déplacé. Elle s'assit sur le lit pour réaliser qu'on l'avait amené au Terrier et qu'en plus, on l'avait presque déshabillé! Elle ne portait que son haut ainsi que ses culottes. De son lit, elle pouvait déjà sentir la nourriture fraichement préparé et entendre des rires qui venaient du rez-de-chaussée. Elle savait très bien a qui appartenait ces voix : Harry, Ron et Ginny, bien sur! Elle sortit du lit, attrapa la robe de chambre de Ginny qui était à ses côté et l'enfila en un rien de temps. Elle descendit les marches 4 par 4 et arriva dans la cuisine. Les trois jeunes amis étaient assis à la table, Harry devant Ron et Ginny au côté de son amoureux. Les trois avaient l'air d'être dans une conversation très animé, tellement qu'ils n'entendirent presque pas les pas pressés d'Hermione faire irruption dans la petite cuisine. Ron Harry et Ginny se tournèrent vers elle lorsqu'elle arriva en trombe dans la cuisine.

- Bon matin! Fit Harry avec un sourire.

- Qui m'a fait transplaner ici? S'exclama Hermione en regardant les trois jeunes qui mangeaient leur petit déjeuner tranquillement.

Ron leva le doigt en la regardant. Il prit une gorgé de son jus de citrouille et lui fit un sourire.

- T'avais l'air totalement épuisé, j'ai pensé que dormir dans un lit te ferais du bien. Fit le rouquin en l'a regardant.

- Et t'as eu l'idée tout bonnement de me déshabiller pour que je dorme plus confortablement? S'exclama Hermione d'un ton sarcastique.

- Bah… en fait ce n'était pas mon idée! Fit Ron l'air un peu mal à l'aise.

Ginny se mit à rire un peu en secouant la tête. La née-moldus su que c'était l'idée de la benjamine des Weasley aussitôt qu'elle s'était mise à rire. C'était tout à fait Ginny de rendre son frère mal à l'aise lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Hermione. Ron, évidement, l'avait fait à contrecœur car jamais il n'aurait osé enlever les jeans d'Hermione alors qu'elle dormait profondément. Hermione secoua la tête l'air découragé et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Ron.

- Des nouvelles des autres à Ste-Mangouste?

- Fred ne s'est pas encore réveiller… il a montré quelques signes de réveil mais il n'est pas encore totalement réveiller, Dit Harry en regardant Hermione.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'être au courant des sentiments d'Hermione envers Fred. Il l'avait vu agir depuis les derniers jours et compris très rapidement que la jeune Gryffondor ressentait quelque chose de très fort pour le jumeau. Il lui adressa un petit sourire qui se voulait réconfortant et, à la fois, solidaire.

- Katie Bell s'est réveiller cette nuit et puis Angelina Johnson a reprit conscience ce matin, au grand bonheur de George! Continua Ginny avec un petit sourire.

Hermione hocha tranquillement la tête. Allait-il être le dernier à se réveiller? Et s'il ne se réveillerait jamais? La jeune sorcière secoua la tête afin de chasser ces mauvaises pensées. Il allait se réveiller! Soudainement, des images de la guerre contre Tom Jedusor lui revenu à l'esprit. Son cœur se tordit en un violent coup et en un instant, elle se laissa choir sur le dossier de sa chaise.

- Il est vraiment mort, hein? Demanda Hermione en fixant son assiette.

Tout le monde savait de qui elle parlait et elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à préciser. Un grand silence s'installa entre les quatre amis. Un silence qui se voulait gorger de peur, peine et d'anxiété. L'avaient-ils tous vaincu? Étais-ce vraiment la fin de ce combat fatidique qui avait duré 7 longues années? Personne ne voulait le croire.

- C'est le moment de reprendre une vie normal à présent. On va pouvoir retourner à Poudlard pour finir notre 7ième année. On va retrouver nos amis! Luna, Neville, Seamus, Parvati… Fit Harry en essayant d'être convainquant.

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de retourner à Poudlard. Rien ne sera plus jamais pareil… Remarqua Hermione dans un long souffle.

Ginny et Ron se regardèrent et baissèrent la tête. Elle avait raison, rien ne sera pareil. Harry ne voulait pas vraiment se l'avouer mais il était d'accord avec son amie. Ils avaient perdu tant d'amis dans cette guerre, entre les murs de Poudlard, qu'il ne savait même pas s'il serait capable de marcher entre ces murs encore.


	3. Chapter 3: Réapprendre à respirer

_Helloo! Me revoila encore aujourd'hui! Je sais, les premiers chapitre ont été publier vraiment très vite! C'est un peu de ma faute, ils étaient déjà fait lorsque j'ai décidé de publier la fic! Bien sur, j'espere que vous aller comprendre que les prochain vont arriver gouttes par gouttes! mais ne vous inquiêté pas, le chapitre 4 est déjà en route et, parce que les route de l'internet sont beaucoup moins embourbé que celles du quebec en ce moment, il va arriver baucoup plus vite que vous le pensez! :D hihihiii! J'espère que vous aller aimez ce chapitre, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire!:D _

_See ya!_

_-Mimiii_

**Chapitre 3 : Réapprendre à respirer**

Ce ne fut que quelques jours plus tard qu'on entendit Percy arriver au Terrier en trombe pour hurler dans tout le Terrier que Fred s'était enfin réveiller. Ron, Harry, Ginny et Hermione dévalèrent les escaliers en un rien de temps et ils transplanèrent tous à Ste-Mangouste. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent tous dans la chambre de Fred, ils purent voir Molly, Arthur et George autour du lit blanc. Le visage du jumeau donnait l'impression qu'il avait dormit depuis des mois, chose qui n'était pas totalement fausse. Il avait beaucoup moins de bandages que la dernière fois qu'Hermione l'avait vu. Ses plaies avaient pratiquement toutes guérit à l'exception de certaine qui avaient l'air de faire encore atrocement mal mais bien sur, Fred ne le faisait pas paraitre. Ses yeux brillaient, contrairement à ce qu'Hermione pût voir les derniers jours qu'elle était venue dans cette salle maintenant presque vide. La plupart du temps, ce qu'elle voyait a travers les yeux des élèves qui venaient tout juste de se réveiller, c'était de la peur, de la panique, de la tristesse mais les yeux de Fred ne faisait que briller. Ce n'était pas de la tristesse, ils brillaient parce qu'il était contente de retrouver toute les personnes chères à son cœur. Il était resplendissant de bonheur, il voyait Ron, Ginny, sa mère, son jumeau, son père, Harry, Hermione. Il avait eu si hâte de la revoir, on aurait dit que ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas posées les yeux sur Hermione et son cœur s'affola lorsqu'il le fit vraiment. Elle était encore plus belle que dans ses longs rêves où il entendait sa douce voix, qu'il touchait à ses longs cheveux bouclé et qu'il glissait ses yeux le long de son corps. Elle était encore plus parfaite que dans ses rêves.

- Fred! S'exclama Ron et Ginny en même temps ce qui arracha un rire aux personnes autour du lit et qui fit sortir Fred de ses pensées.

- Hey vous deux! Fit le jeune homme installer dans le lit… j'ai manqué combien de temps à cette merveilleuse vie?

- Demain ça aurait fait 2 semaines… fit une petite voix au fond de la pièce.

Tout le monde se retourna vers cette petite voix pour voir Hermione installer dans un coin de la salle. Elle lui fit un petit sourire quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Son cœur débattu encore une fois lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur elle. Elle avait l'air si innocente et fragile à cet instant qu'il aurait eu envie de l'a prendre dans ses bras et de la garder coller contre lui pour le reste de ses jours.

- C'est bon de te revoir conscient Fred…

Ce fut ses seuls mots à l'hôpital. Fred sortit de Ste-Mangouste quelques jours après son réveil et tout le monde était héberger au Terrier. Il était totalement interdit de renvoyer Harry chez les Dursley et Hermione avait fait oublier la vrai identité de ses parents alors Molly avait été catégorique sur le fait de garder Hermione et Harry avec eux, au Terrier. Hermione s'était installé avec Ginny et Harry, avec Ron. Les jumeaux s'étaient mit d'accord avec leur parents pour rester un bout de temps au Terrier. De toute façon, ils savaient que Molly n'aurait pas laissé partir Fred, lui qui sortait tout juste de Ste-Mangouste. Les jumeau s'était donc entendu sur le fait que George s'occuperait de Weasley' Wizard Wheezles pendant que Fred reprenait du mieux.

Hermione avait passé la plupart de ses journées à parler avec Ginny, Harry ou Ron et plonger son nez dans ses livres. Elle n'avait pas vraiment adressé la parole aux jumeaux. Elle avait remarqué que Fred l'épiait souvent mais avait fait comme si elle ne l'avait pas remarquer. À chaque petit geste de Fred qui se voulait a moins d'un mètre d'elle, elle frissonnait et son cœur s'accélérait en un rien de temps. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas lui parler, ni même le regarder. Elle avait rit de leur farces, bien évidement mais elle était resté silencieuse sur sa semaine entre son réveil et celui de Fred. Elle ne pouvait pas intéressé Fred, il y avait tellement de filles qui lui avait tourné autour à Poudlard que c'était quasi impossible pour elle d'imaginer que Fred aurait ne serais-ce qu'un petit quelque chose pour elle. Ron était venu essayer de l'a résonné pour parler à son frère mais elle ne voulait tout simplement en parlé. À Poudlard, tout le monde savait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Hermione et Ron. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment la vérité. Certes, la jeune sorcière avait eu des sentiments pour son ami rouquin mais ce n'était rien à comparer aux sentiments qu'elle avait pour Fred Weasley. Elle avait embrassé Ron durant la guerre contre Voldemort mais plus les jours avançaient, plus elle le regrettait. Ron avait des sentiments pour Parvati Patil et ça, elle le savait depuis sa 4ième année à l'école des sorciers. Elle savait qu'entre eux, ce baiser n'avait été qu'une envie passagère et qu'entre elle et lui, il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la pure amitié, une amitié très forte, certes, mais que de l'amitié. Elle soupira bruyamment en essayant de replonger dans son livre en se tortillant un peu pour se remettre confortable, adosser contre le grand chêne qui était dans la cour arrière du Terrier. Elle adorait ce chêne, ce fut la première chose qu'elle remarqua lorsqu'elle entrait pour la première fois dans le Terrier. Elle y avait trouvé refuge pour y lire ses nombreux livres qu'elle aimait tant. C'était l'endroit idéal quand le soleil rayonnait de tout son gré. Elle adorait sentir la chaleur lui frapper la peau et l'ombre que faisait les feuilles du chêne alors qu'elle était totalement plonger dans son livre.

- Hermione?

Elle leva les yeux, voulant savoir qui venait de la sortir de ses pensées. Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent une tête rousse son cœur s'arrêta. Fred était debout devant elle avec un petit sourire en coin qui faisait craquer Hermione. Cela faisait bientôt 5 longues minutes qu'il l'observait de l'intérieur de la maison jusqu'à ce que George lui lança d'aller l'a voir à la place de rester figer devant la fenêtre. Il s'était lancé, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas l'envoyer promener juste parce qu'il voulait lui parler. Et maintenant il était devant elle, son plus beau sourire accroché aux lèvres, attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose, chose qu'elle n'avait pas l'air à vouloir vraiment faire.

- Je peux m'asseoir? Demanda-t-il en montrant la place à ses côtés

Hermione lui retourna son sourire et hocha la tête. Elle se poussa un peu pour lui laisser de la place pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir. Son cœur battait à la chamaille juste à l'idée de l'avoir si près d'elle. Leur bras pouvaient se frôlés alors qu'il était maintenant assis à ses côtés.

- Comment tu te sens? Commença Hermione

Fred l'a regarda dans les yeux avec un tel regard que Hermione cru fondre sur place.

- T'as une langue maintenant? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire rieur.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça? Demanda Hermione avec un petit regard timide

- Je ne sais pas… peut-être parce que tu ne parle plus depuis que je suis arrivé au Terrier, Remarqua Fred en gardant son regard dans celui d'Hermione.

Hermione resta silencieuse pendant un moment, elle finit par hausser doucement les épaules. Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui avouer qu'elle essayait d'éviter de lui parler parce qu'elle était amoureuse de lui depuis maintenant presque 2 ans et qu'elle ne voulait pas risquer de totalement lui sauter dessus.

- Ron et mes parents m'ont dit que tu étais resté à mon chevet pendant 1 semaine! C'est vrai? Fit Fred en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Lorsque Ron et George lui avait affirmé et confirmer par ses parents qu'elle était resté tout près de lui pendant 1 semaine, son cœur s'était réchauffé en quelques secondes. Elle avait donc vraiment quelque chose pour lui, il avait peine à vraiment le croire. Hermione Granger ressentait quelque chose d'assez fort pour lui pour rester à ses côtés pendant 1 semaine et éviter de prendre une douche ou de manger de peur qu'il se réveille et qu'elle ne soit pas la pour le voir lorsque le moment allait véritablement arrivé. Hermione sentit ses joues rougir en un rien de temps lorsqu'elle entendit Fred. Elle se jura d'aller crier sur Ron dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. Elle savait, qu'un jour ou l'autre, qu'un des Weasley allait dire à Fred ce qui s'était passé durant cette semaine mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de vraiment savoir ce que Fred en pensait. Elle sentit ses joues devenir que feu lorsque Fred formula sa dernière phrase. Elle voulait aller se cacher n'importe où, en autant qu'elle était loin de lui pour ne pas qu'il voit son malaise. Comment est-ce qu'une fille comme elle pouvait s'imaginer que Fred Weasley aurait des sentiments pour elle, c'était insensé.

- Ça à un peu de vérité… chuchota-t-elle en baissant les yeux vers son livre.

Fred lui sourit de plus bel et garda ses yeux sur son magnifique visage angélique. Il voyait ses joues devenir de plus en plus rouge et ça le faisait encore plus sourire. Ce qu'elle pouvait être jolie à ce moment même, vulnérable mais forte à la fois. Elle avouait quand même que Ron et George avait dit vrai. Il regardait la façon dont ses cheveux tomber le long de ses épaules et dans son visage puis l'envie de l'embrasser fut irrésistiblement difficile à chassé.

- Pourquoi es-tu est gêné Granger? Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi gêné! S'exclama Fred avec une voix douce… Depuis quand es-tu gêné avec moi?

Il ne put s'empêcher d'attraper une mèche de ses cheveux qui pendait le long de son visage et d'aller l'a poussé derrière son oreille. La douceur de sa peau le faisait frissonner. Il aurait voulu déposer ses lèvres où ses doigts frôlaient la peau soyeuse. Hermione leva automatiquement les yeux vers Fred lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts du jeune homme frôler son visage.

- Ne sois jamais gêné avec moi… compris? Fit-il avec un sourire

Hermione hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Elle fut hypnotisée par les yeux foncés qui suivirent ses moindres faits et gestes.

- Je vais essayer…

Le regard du Weasley analysait le visage d'Hermione pendant quelques temps et finit par lui refaire un sourire.

- Pourquoi es-tu resté 1 semaine à mon chevet, Hermione? Demanda-t-il en laissant glisser sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme.

Hermione se figea sur place. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait dire? La panique commença doucement à l'envahir mais s'attarda sur le fait de la cacher à Fred. Il ne devait pas le savoir, pas tout de suite! La main de Fred dans son dos lui envoyait d'énormes frissons partout à travers son corps. Le jeune homme, pour sa part, voyait la panique envahir ses yeux d'un brun si profond. Il garda son regard ancré dans le sien, ne voulant en aucun cas cassé ce lien. Il sentait dans ses doigts un picotement qu'il ne ressentait que lorsqu'il touchait Hermione. Elle était la seule qui le rendait sur le précipice de la folie. Par sa beauté, sa douceur, sa maturité, son intérêt à toujours apprendre, sa pureté, chaque parcelle d'elle le rendait un peu plus fou d'elle.

- Eh bien… Fred, voyons, je tiens à toi! On a fait Poudlard ensemble, t'es le frère de mon meilleur ami. C'est normal non? Rétorqua Granger d'une voix quelque peu tremblante.

Fred lui fit un petit sourire et hocha la tête. Il lui caressa un peu le dos et garda ses yeux bien ancré dans les siens. Son cœur s'était déchiré de l'entendre parler, il aurait préféré, au plus profond de lui, qu'elle lui dise tout simplement qu'elle était amoureuse de lui et qu'elle avait peur de lui.

- Ouais, c'est normal. Et puis on a perdu beaucoup de personnes dans cette guerre... remarqua-t-il d'une voix peiné… C'est un peu normal que tu aies eu peur.

La réplique de Fred l'a frappa comme un éclair qui électrocuta son corps entier. Ils avaient perdu tant d'amis dans cette foutu guerre, Hermione en voulait à Voldemort, au Mangemorts de lui avoir faire enduré toute ces années pour finir par perdre tant de personne innocentes. Bien sur, ils étaient tous consentant à combattre les Mangemorts mais tout de même, ils ont sacrifié leur vie pour un monde meilleur. Un monde meilleur… Hermione avait beaucoup de difficulté à vraiment croire que la mort définitive de Tom Jedusor apporterait un monde meilleur aux sorciers. Hermione regarda devant elle et sentit sa vue s'embrouiller. Elle ne voulait pas que Fred l'a voit pleurer, elle ne voulait pas paraitre faible et trop émotive. Son menton s'était mis à trembler rageusement, menaçant d'extérioriser un sanglot violent. D'un bond, elle se releva du sol et fuyait le regard du jumeau.

- Je… on se parle plus tard Fred… marmonna-t-elle en garda le regard vers le sol et en commençant à marcher.

- Hey, Hermione! S'exclama Fred en l'a regardant s'en aller.

Il avait vu son expression changer lorsqu'il avait parlé de la mort de leurs amis. Son sourire timide s'était soudainement affaissé pour faire place à un menton tremblant et des sourcils froncés. Il se leva en un éclair quand elle se mise à courir vers l'entrée du Terrier. Jamais il ne l'aurait laissé partir comme ça, sans rien faire! Ils pouvaient tout les deux entendre les rires et les grandes conversations que les Weasley avaient tous ensemble avec Harry et Lupin à l'intérieur. Ils passèrent devant Ron, Harry, Molly et George qui avaient tous l'air confus de voir Hermione sur le bord des larmes. Hermione se débattait presque entre les personnes qui étaient dans son chemin pour remonter à la chambre de Ginny afin d'extérioriser ce qu'elle retenait depuis que Fred avait prononcé cette phrase. Elle n'avait certainement pas éclaté en plein milieu du salon, elle en était totalement et irrévocablement certaine! Elle monta les escaliers quatre par quatre et arriva finalement dans la chambre de Ginny et claqua la porte au nez de Fred. Elle se jeta sur le lit de son amie et extériorisa enfin un sanglot dans son oreiller. Elle savait que Fred était devant sa porte, elle pouvait entendre sa tête s'appuyer sur la porte et ses doigts trouvés la poigné de la porte pour essayer de l'ouvrir. Elle n'avait pas envie de voir ses yeux qui émaneraient de la pitié pour elle, Hermione savait qu'il se sentait mal d'avoir prononcé ces mots. Elle savait également qu'il attendrait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à déverrouiller la porte pour qu'il puisse entrer mais elle n'était pas prête. Une partie d'elle lui criait d'aller lui ouvrir mais l'autre partie voulait rester seule et pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Pourquoi était-elle si faible alors que tout au long de l'aventure avec Ron et Harry, elle était celle qui restait déterminé à détruire les horcruxes et celle qui n'a jamais baissé les bras? Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Elle ne se comprenait plus, maintenant que tout était finit et qu'elle pouvait vivre sa propre vie en tant que sorcière, elle était totalement perdue. Perdue dans la tristesse d'avoir perdue des amis, perdue dans la rage accumulée envers Voldemort, perdue dans l'amour qu'elle avait pour Fred.


End file.
